Boy's Night
by gross princess
Summary: *removed from oneshot collection* Marshall Lee likes to pay attention to the finer details. The vampire sometimes gets carried away and can't pay attention. rated m for nsfw boy/boy all that fun stuff! enjoy!


**Someone gets a little hot and bothered during movie night with his boy. (surprise! It's Marshall lee who would've guessed) So this chapter is basically PWP (porn without a plot) and I have no regrets. *runs away and hides in Jakes sleeping drawer* There's swearing and cigarette smoking references in this but nothing super terrible. ***I don't own the copyrights to the film Mama, or Adventure Time itself*****

"I'm glad you weren't busy this weekend, Marshall. We've missed two boy's nights in a row now!" Prince Gumball curled up on Marshall's creaky old sofa, surfing channels on the television. "Me? Nah, dude. You were the one with plans the past two weekends, remember?" "Well, yes, but my kingdom does give me great responsibilities." Marshall floated over to the couch, gesturing for his boyfriend to sit up so he could sit upon the vampire's lap once seated. He sat with his arms wrapped around the pink teen's waist, his legs on either side of him and his face nuzzled in his hair. "Did you choose a movie yet?" "Indeed, I did! We're watching 'Mama' ." Marshall nodded, not really bothered that they'd watched that film twice before. He was happy to be with PG again and not much else mattered.

Bubba was focused in the movie, his fingers playing with the finger's of Marshall's left hand. The vampire couldn't pay attention to the screen. He was too busy noting how sweet and lovely PG smelled tonight, and how he wanted to ravish in that soft pink tone on his skin. He was just so adorable; his eyes big and sparkly as he stared into the screen, his teeth nibbling elegantly on his bottom lip. Marshall's tee-shirt hugged the other teen's hips flawlessly, accenting his curves under the dim light from the T.V. The vampire was entranced by his boyfriend's body all at once, and the room felt hot. He subtly began to kiss Bubba's jaw and neck, which got a soft squeak out of him. "Marshall! You surprised me!" He giggled, turning his head to return the kisses quickly. Once the pink haired teen had settled his attention back on the movie, The vampire king returned to kissing and licking up and down his neck. "Oh, glob, Marshall. That feels really good." Marshall chuckled, sucking a dark spot into his lover's neck. The other teen sat straight up and turned around, his legs wrapping around the pale teen's waist. "I could feel you, uh, 'pressing' against my backside." "Oh? OH. Heh, sorry." Prince Gumball rest his hands on Marshall Lee's chest, smiling innocently. "Don't be. Carry me to your bed?"

The vampire king understood the request immediately, his hands tucking under the other's ass as he lifted off of the sofa and floated over to the T.V to turn it off. He made his way across the house and into his messy room, placing Bubba down gently on the un-made bed. He crawled overtop of him, hands pressing into either side of the mattress near his boyfriend's head. "What has possibly gotten you so excited? I mean, I'm glad to know you missed me, but this is flattery." Marshall straddled the pink teen, running his hands through his hair and placing his crown on the night-table. "You, doll, You're what's got me so eager. Stop being the most adorable thing in all of Ooo and I'd be able to control myself a bit better." Prince Gumball purred at the fingers on his scalp, grabbing for Marshall's shoulders to pull him down in a more heated kiss. His mouth was pried open by a split tongue, his own, battling it for dominance. When they pulled away, PG wiped his mouth. "You taste of tobacco. Again. What was our promise?" "Doesn't matter right now. I was missing you." Marshall pulled Bubba up again to re-join their mouths, his skilled fingers easing the rock band tee-shirt off of his boyfriend. It was thrown across the room to join a bunch of things strayed around the un-used floor. "Yours too, then, Marshall Lee."

Once the two had stripped of everything waist-up, Marshall began to kiss and nip at PG's neck again. Then he moved downward to two pert pink nipples. He nipped and kissed at those too, then tickled Bubba's tummy with his scruffy chin. He stopped at his waistband, looking up sexily at the pink haired teen. His pink jeans were visibly tented, and he was relieved to feel his boyfriend's cold hands remove them from his body. The pants joined his shirt on the floor, as Marshall mused the fact that the prince had not worn undergarments. "Oh you. That's too cute." He grinned, showing off sharp canine fangs. He went down on Bubba before a word could slip out of his pink mouth, kissing and sucking at the head of his length. Prince Gumball let out a high pitched moan, one that made the corners of Marshall's mouth curl into a devilish smirk. "That's what I like to hear, Bubba." He went back to work, licking up and down the other's member before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head. The pink haired boy's hips rocked slightly, his fingers scanning over the messy mop of hair on his boyfriend's head. He reached down and played with the tips of the vampire's ears, making him stiffen in his movements with a sultry groan. The prince was the one smirking now, stroking the erogenous zones and watching Marshall's cheeks flush blue as he reached up to place a hand on top of one of PG's.

"Mfffuck you. Suck on em'." He demanded, reaching up to shove two fingers into Bubba's mouth. His soft pink tongue swirled and lapped at them in his mouth, coating them with sweet saliva as Marshall continued to tease his cock with his tongue. Prince Gumball pushed the fingers out of his mouth once they were covered in his sticky pink drool, his eyes shifting downwards as Marshall nudged his thighs apart and crawled back up to kiss him. "Like usual, It's gonna hurt a bit, hold on baby." He pressed his fingertips against the latter's entrance, despite his warm mouth warming them, the two digits were cold and made his shiver. He invaded PG's mouth with his tongue, pressing one finger past his tight hole and moving it around. He began to finger him, thrusting the finger in and out until adding another one. The pink teen's back arched with a whimper, grabbing tightly at Marshall's shoulders and kissing him forcefully. It hurt, but then it felt amazing, and when both fingers were removed, Prince Gumball whined. "Please," He panted. "Do not tease me for longer. I can not handle it."

The candy prince heard a zipping sound and looked down to see Marshall removing his pants and boxers. "Well, If y'can't bare it, then what do you want?" He groaned and pressed his hips up against the vampire's. "You. In me. Please." He begged, running his hands over Marshall's sides. "Pleasure me more, Marshall." That was all the begging he needed to hear, spreading Bubba's thighs wide and positioning his hips to push in. He let the other adjust before slowly moving his hips, sliding out and then back in, picking up the pace as he went. He peppered the eighteen year old's throat with kisses and love bites, then pushed his hips in to the hilt, biting down hard on the crook of his neck and sucking up the sweet pink blood that leaked from the wound. It only made Bubba mewl loudly like a cat, pushing his hips down to meet Marshall's thrusts up. The vampire began to thrust his hips harder, searching for a sweet spot inside his lover. With a loud moan, he'd known he'd found it, and began to abuse it, hitting it with each ram of his hips. "MARSHALL~! I'M GOING T-" "I know, Bubba." Marshall reached down to pump Prince Gumball's needy length as the pink haired teen nipped and sucked on the tip of his elf-like ear. "Oh ffffuck, yeah, spill for me babe, let me taste those sweet noises coming from you." That's exactly what he did, muffling a loud moan by kissing the king, coming undone and releasing. His cum was sticky and pink, leaving ropes over Marshall Lee's chest and neck. It didn't take anything else for Marshall's eyes to roll back with a long groan, filling up his boyfriend with his own bitter seed and rolling his hips to ride out the orgasm's waves.  
Marshall pulled out slowly and rolled over to the side of his lover, panting and wiping cum off of his chest. He couldn't help but stick a finger in his mouth, tasting the cum as his boyfriend came down from his high. "Promise," He breathed deeply. "Not to miss boy's night again?" "Pinky swear. I love you, Marshall Lee." "Yeah. I know you do. I love you too."


End file.
